


Réveil du dragon (mal habillé)

by eirame



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Gen, Partie de go, Perdant de mauvaise humeur
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 09:06:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13678590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eirame/pseuds/eirame
Summary: A première, deuxième et troisième vue, Toya Akira semble bien mièvre. Et puis arrive Shindo.





	Réveil du dragon (mal habillé)

**Author's Note:**

> Ecrit du point de vue d'un illustre inconnu, qui n'est aucun des personnages du manga ni de l'anime.

On ne peut pas vraiment dire que sa curiosité est satisfaite, quand il met, pour la première fois, les pieds dans le salon où son ami a pris ses habitudes.

D'abord, il aurait fallu qu'il se sente curieux de découvrir un nouveau lieu. Mais l'argument purement pratique qui les a amenés ici ne porte pas à la rêverie : entre le travail de l'un et le rendez-vous médical de l'autre, c'est simplement l'endroit qui leur coûte le moins de transport supplémentaire.

Ensuite, tous les salons de go se ressemblent, au bout d'un moment : oh ! une porte ! (plus ou moins fermée) oh ! une personne pour enregistrer les inscriptions ! (plus ou moins aimable) des propositions de boisson ! (plus ou moins fraîches) des gobans ! (plus ou moins bien entretenus) des gokes ! (plus ou moins propres) des joueurs de go ! (plutôt vieux que moins)

Enfin, on vient ici pour jouer, pas pour se divertir devant une exposition ou un film. Et jouer au go, c'est parfois passionnant, stressant jusqu'à avoir envie de se ronger les ongles, mais jamais vraiment palpitant au point de commencer à sauter dans la pièce.

Au moins, son ami lui a généreusement octroyé un handicap de trois pierres avant d'essayer de le démolir. Non qu'il s'en offusque : une bonne partie de go doit ressembler à une avancée en terrain miné pour être vraiment intéressante. Un avantage de quatre pierres lui aurait rendu la tâche plus facile, mais il ne joue pas pour se satisfaire de la facilité. Il veut de la sueur, du sang, et enfin une bonne occasion de rentrer dans le lard de son adversaire.

Depuis le temps qu'il lui dit qu'il prend du poids. Parfois il a envie de lui enfoncer une main dans le ventre, pour voir s'il va se déformer comme un ballon de baudruche. Il essaierait bien de lui tordre les bras ensuite pour l'entortiller en forme de caniche gonflable.

Oups. Apparemment, il est plus énervé qu'il ne le pensait, après le dernier échange de coups.

Ils sont rendus en milieu de partie et l'autre met un peu de temps à répondre à sa dernière pierre. Histoire de faire baisser d'un cran ses velléités d'homicide par contorsion, il s'occupe à regarder de nouveau le fils du fameux Meijin, le jeune prodige, que son ami lui a discrètement indiqué en entrant.

Le jeune homme est seul à une table, devant un goban à moitié rempli, un magazine dans la main gauche. Il doit être en train de recréer une partie pour l'analyser.

Le Toya 2.0, aux dires des journalistes spécialisés, est un futur monument national : marque déposée, garantie pour résister à ses copies chinoises et coréennes, dans la droite ligne du modèle original. Le profil est fin, pur, et se détache sur le mur en arrière-plan comme une peinture abstraite. Pas d'acné, le veinard. Les cheveux droits, aux reflets presque bleus, pendent sous le menton, mais quelques mèches viennent couper la pureté du profil à la manière d'un fil à plomb sur un parpaing blanc. Il porte un pull marron et mauve à grands losanges le long du torse, uni sur les bras à partir des épaules, ainsi qu'un pantalon aux plis impeccablement marqués.

On dirait un modèle de magazine. Si le magazine avait au moins soixante ans et détaillait l'un des nouveaux pontes de la bureaucratie. Somme toute, le maître de go dans tout le charme de sa jeunesse et de son conformisme démodé.

Entre la tenue vestimentaire et le peu de vivacité exhibé – quoique ce manque de mobilité peut s'appliquer à la plupart des joueurs consciencieux pendant une partie – il soupçonne fortement le jeune Toya d'être maladivement mièvre, avec un fort courant de « Mais Il Est Vraiment Rarement Enervé ». Tiède, en somme. Comme une tortue à moitié endormie qui essaye d'attraper la feuille de laitue suivante.

Malheureusement, la partie en cours est plus intéressante que lui.

Il prend le temps de contempler un groupe qui lui fait de l'œil au singulier, alors qu'il lui en faudrait deux pour survivre. Trop tard. Il est désespérément borgne, et presque complètement mort. Pas de fin du tunnel à discerner. Il va falloir attaquer à un autre endroit.

Il vient de poser sa pierre quand il entend des bruits de pas énergiques.

Son ami soupire et murmure :

« Dommage, j'aurais aimé qu'on termine avant. »

Avant quoi ? Il relève la tête.

C'est un autre jeune homme. D'apparence sportive, les vêtements décontractés, et un peu essoufflé. Il vient s'installer en face de Toya. Il y a autant de contraste entre les deux, qu'entre les mèches blondes et la chevelure noire du nouveau-venu. Il a d'ailleurs l'impression de reconnaître cette coiffure. Peut-être qu'il ressemble un peu à une des idoles à la mode. Passé un certain stade de matraquage médiatique, on ne sait même plus d'où l'on connaît les visages.

Le nouveau venu a négligemment posé un sac de sport aux pieds de la table, et Toya le regarde comme s'il craignait d'être contaminé.

C'est sans doute le moment où il devrait sortir une métaphore sur la tradition d'un côté et la modernité de l'autre, ou alors une réflexion plus profonde et philosophique sur le caractère intemporel du jeu de go, sur la manière dont il parvient à réunir le lointain passé avec le futur proche… Non, il préfère laisser ça aux journalistes et aux écrivains. En bref, mis à part le goban entre les deux, voilà deux jeunes hommes qui n'ont pas l'air d'appartenir au même univers.

Il replonge dans sa partie. Il réussit à capturer plusieurs pierres blanches d'un coup. C'est très beau, comme une sirène qui vous propose un tour au fond de l'eau. Son ami vient très certainement de le laisser gagner cette bataille pour mieux lui faire perdre la guerre. Un sadisme tout à fait exemplaire : ce n'est pas pour rien qu'ils s'entendent aussi bien. Reste à trouver sur quel point faible l'autre s'apprête à lui enfoncer un fer chauffé à blanc.

Avant qu'il ait le temps de contempler plus avant la probable entourloupe, un coup sec attire son oreille. C'est à la table de Toya et consort. Le consort vient de poser bruyamment une pierre, bras toujours levé et regard de défi ancré dans le regard de l'autre.

Il s'attend presque à voir apparaître des éclairs. Ce doit être la couleur jaune électrique de sa frange. Peu importe, il a une partie à continuer.

Il regarde à nouveau les pierres sur le goban. Les pierres le dévisagent à leur tour. Elles ne semblent pas du tout disposées à lui rendre l'angle supérieur droit. Elles ont plutôt l'air de se hérisser comme des chats, histoire de mieux lui signifier la vacuité totale de ses chances de remontée dans le secteur. Non monsieur, circulez, y a rien à sauver dans le coin.

Bon, un coin de perdu, trois autres à disputer. Plus le centre.

Un nouveau bruit sec résonne dans la pièce, en provenance de la même table. Son ami soupire à nouveau, mais plus longuement cette fois-ci, comme une bouilloire qui n'en finit pas d'expirer.

Il se retourne pour observer à nouveau Toya et consort.

Il est surpris de voir que cette fois-ci le bras levé est celui de Toya Akira. Tiens donc, y aurait-il finalement un peu de caractère sous cette coupe au carré ?

Peu importe, ce n'est pas en regardant les voisins que leur partie va progresser.

Dans le coin inférieur gauche aussi, son territoire est en péril : il voit d'ici les petites pierres blanches qui s'avancent comme des stormtroopers à l'assaut d'une forteresse rebelle. Traîtres, si l'un des deux a bien une respiration à la Dark Vador, c'est lui, avec sa fichue bronchite. Il est tenté de dégommer un ou deux clones, mais il risque de perdre du terrain dans le coin supérieur.

Dur de choisir quel coin défendre, quand il y en a deux de menacés en même temps.

A nouveau un coup sec sur le goban voisin, à nouveau un soupir chez son ami, interrompu par le bruit d'une main qui fouille vivement le goke et le son d'une pierre presque aussitôt abattue sur le plateau.

Le temps qu'il tourne la tête, Toya et consort ont ainsi échangé huit coups vigoureusement bruyants, et ils ne se quittent pas des yeux. La tension est telle qu'il leur proposerait bien une chambre à part, mais il ne s'agit pas de son propre salon de go.

Quand le calme semble être retombé, il redirige son regard vers le goban qu'il partage avec son ami.

Heureusement qu'ils ne décomptent pas le temps. Il est quasi certain que la pendule ferait exprès d'avancer encore plus vite vers sa défaite. Fichue pendule, et fichu seki. Il a l'impression d'entendre l'harmonica lancinant et un peu désaccordé d'une musique de western, et il s'attend presque à ce qu'une balle de foin soubresaute sur le goban : dégainez toujours, ça se finira en double homicide. Rien à sauver de ce côté-là non plus. De toute façon, son honneur de joueur s'est déjà fait seppuku dans le coin inférieur droit.

Un raclement de chaise accompagné d'une expiration bruyante vient interrompre ses ruminations.

C'est encore Toya et compagnie. Maintenant que le bicolore a croisé les bras pour mieux se renverser dans sa chaise, il remarque l'éventail dans sa main gauche. C'est un éventail plié de type traditionnel, dont il peut apercevoir le papier blanc et la monture en bois noir. Un objet étonnamment raffiné, tenu avec délicatesse mais familiarité, alors même que les épaules et les bras sont contractés dans une posture de défiance. Avec ses mèches jaunes autour du visage, on dirait un lionceau qui essaye de se faire plus gros qu'un hippopotame. L'élégant éventail entre les griffes en plus.

Retour au jeu, qui est à peu près dans le même état que l'éventail : les pierres blanches semblent prêtes à se déployer sur le reste du plateau, comme des moisissures pathogènes sur une croûte de fromage noircie.

« Shindo ».

Le nom est sifflé entre les dents et un « Toya » ironique lui répond. Au moins, il connaît enfin le nom du compagnon de Toya junior.

Son ami soupire encore une fois :

« Heureusement, nous sommes déjà rendus à la fin. Il sera bientôt difficile de se concentrer. »

Il devrait se sentir profondément vexé. Il est inutile qu'on lui rappelle qu'il est en train de perdre. Mais il est surtout curieux : pourquoi sera-t-il bientôt difficile de se concentrer ?

Il y a une pierre blanche en atari, pourtant il hésite à lui couper sa liberté : on dirait plutôt une tête de serpent qui émerge de l'herbe. S'il joue là, il est presque sûr de se faire avoir ailleurs. Tant pis. Tout est déjà perdu, y compris l'honneur. Autant essayer d'ennuyer son partenaire.

« _Shindo_. »

Le ton est plus appuyé encore.

« Toya. »

Cette fois-ci, le nom est presque chantonné.

Il s'étonne qu'aucun des habitués ne fasse de remarque, mais quand il regarde autour de lui, les autres ont à peu près la même tête que son ami : un air de résignation constipée.

Peu importe, il est obligé de passer son tour, et s'il ne se trompe pas, son compagnon aussi. La partie est finie. D'ailleurs, l'autre commence à retirer les pierres mortes. Charognard. Cependant il lui manque ce petit rehaussement sadique à la commissure gauche qu'il arbore habituellement.

« Est-ce que tu te moques de moi ? »

Il se retourne. C'est bien Toya junior qui vient de hurler cette phrase. Il est aussi en train de gesticuler en direction du goban qu'il partage avec Shindo.

« Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de faire ? »

Le ton est accusateur.

« Tu n'as toujours pas deviné, Toya ? »

Et un oscar pour avoir trouvé la réplique qui fait passer le visage de Toya du blanc sans acné au blanc de rage. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'une telle évolution des nuances était possible.

« Shindo... »

Attention aux points de suspension : cette fois-ci la dernière syllabe est soufflée entre les dents comme des serpents qui sifflent sur les têtes.

« Toya. »

C'est le point d'explosion, la fusée Toya 2.0 vient d'atteindre son point d'impact, la frappe ne va pas être chirurgicale.

A partir de là tout dégénère : de l'improvisation tragico-comique venue en droite ligne du manzai, sauf qu'ici c'est l'idiot qui tient l'éventail et qu'il ne s'en sert pas pour frapper l'intello. Non, il ne serait pas étonné que ce soient plutôt des pierres de go qui commencent à voler dans les airs.

Il se penche vers son ami pendant que la dispute continue :

« Et c'est qui, ce Shindo ? »

Une grimace à mi-chemin entre l'hilarité et l'incrédulité accompagne la réponse :

« Shindo cinquième dan, lui aussi un jeune professionnel, et le rival de Toya. »

D'accord. C'est donc une dispute de jeu de go entre deux professionnels. Avec des noms d'oiseaux. Des gesticulations. Des coups sur le goban. Des insultes sur la stratégie de l'un et la contre-attaque de l'autre.

Il continue à les observer.

Ça vaut la peine de revenir dans ce salon.

Il y a le spectacle en plus. Gratuit.

**Author's Note:**

> Cet OS a été écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "mièvre" en une heure. Comme souvent, j'ai dépassé.


End file.
